Placer De Invierno
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Tsukishima Kei ha sido invitado a un entrenamiento en Shiratorizawa. El encuentro con el capitán del equipo de voleibol es inevitable. Los deseos salen a flote y Ushijima espera la noche para poder estar a solas con su jugador favorito de Karasuno.


Ushijima Wakatoshi finalmente se encontraba en aquél gimnasio. Estaba ahí con su equipo para llevar a cabo un partido de práctica con los de primer año de las otras escuelas. Todo debido al campamento exclusivo para todas las promesas del primer año de la prefectura de Miyagi. Al principio se negaba observar el entrenamiento, pero al ver un nombre en la lista, se decidió a ir.

Todos lo observaban con sorpresa y admiración, era de esperarse. No por nada era uno de los mejores jugadores. Todos a excepción de dos: el primero simplemente mostraba aburrimiento y el segundo fue al que le prestó atención. El de piel pálida, cabello rubio y ojos dorados lo miraba con molestia y algo más. Era ese "algo", lo que le interesaba.

La práctica era de gran ayuda para los de primero y también para él, porque mientras se mantenía en el juego, sus ojos observaban de vez en cuando al jugador once de Karasuno. El menor simplemente lo ignoraba. La verdad no le importó, ya después le prestaría toda la atención que deseaba. Sólo se limitó a susurrarle algo cuando se cruzaron en una ocasión y no esperó una respuesta. Percibir que tronaba molesto su lengua fue suficiente para indicarle que había escuchado y no necesitó más.

—Para aquellos que no fueron invitados —Habló el entrenador de Shiratorizawa al aire una vez terminado el entrenamiento —No habrá comida ni alojamiento.

—Ah, sí señor —Respondió Hinata al comprender la indirecta. Pues él a diferencia de Tsukishima, no había sido invitado, pero le permitieron estar ahí como "el chico de los balones".

—Pero —Comenzó a hablar Tendou en voz baja mientras se dirigía a la salida con su capitán —Tenemos toneladas de espacio aquí, ¿No? Hay menos asistencia de la usual. Estoy seguro que podría desparramarse y aun así dormir donde guste. Además, él es como un pequeño camarón. No es como si ocupara mucho espacio.

—Hinata Shoyo —Habló Ushijima —Está aquí para crear para sí una oportunidad que nunca le fue dada inicialmente. Dejando de lado si es que las cosas funcionarán pronto o no, "Aquellos que no han sido invitados" es la verdad está en esa situación, y puede muy bien ser la realidad de aquí en adelante también.

Tendou dijo algo más pero ya no le escuchó porque ahora tenía su mente ocupada en el jugador alto de Karasuno y en lo mucho que deseaba que todos se fueran de una vez del gimnasio.

Al ver salir al capitán de Shiratorizawa, Kei relajó sus hombros y soltó un discreto suspiro. Tenía la esperanza de tener un entrenamiento tranquilo… lo que le dijo hecho su plan a perder.

—¡Hey! —Exclamó Koganegawa, dirigiéndose a Tsukishima y Kunimi —¡Por favor, practiquen conmigo! ¡Terminará antes de que lo sepan!

—No, gracias —Pronunciaron los dos al unísono.

—Estás pidiendo a las personas equivocadas —Le habló Kindaichi —Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

Mientras ellos practicaban, Kunimi se había ido. No tenía interés por esa práctica y no iba a esperar a su amigo. Tsukishima hubiera deseado irse con él pero no podía, no porque quisiera sino porque necesitaba ser el último.

No se fue pero tampoco se unió a la "práctica libre" como había dicho Hinata. Simplemente limitó a sentarse en el suelo y abrazar sus piernas mientras observaba a los demás practicar.

Cuando fue el momento de irse, Tsukishima se les unió y todos caminaron en dirección al comedor.

—¡Nos vemos, Hinata! —Gritó con entusiasmo Koganegawa mientras lo despedía con la mano.

—¡Claro! —Le regresó la sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr hacía la salida.

—No puedo creer que puedas soportar la energía y el entusiasmo que irradia Hinata —Le habló Kindaichi a Tsukishima.

—Y quién dice que lo hago —Respondió sin mucho ánimo. Después de dar unos pasos se detuvo y dio vuelta.

—¿A dónde vas? ¡Ah! ¡No me digas que quieres seguir practicando! —Habló Koganegawa entusiasmado mientras daba saltos en su lugar.

—Sólo olvidé algo —Habló con naturalidad.

Tsukishima regresó al gimnasio y ver la puerta abierta que debía estar cerrada no le sorprendió. Soltó un chasquido mientras entraba. El lugar estaba a oscuras pero no hubo necesidad de mover el interruptor debido a la luz de la luna.

Se acercó al pequeño almacén donde guardaban todo el equipo y entró.

—Kei —Escuchó.

—Bonito lugar para querer verme —Habló con sarcasmo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí —Ushijima-san.

—Es bueno que hayas venido, me refiero al campamento —Aclaró.

—No porque haya querido —Bufó mientras cruzaba sus brazos —Hubiera preferido no venir —Más no pudo negarse cuando Daichi lo alentó.

—Pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho —Se acercó con cautela —Porque aprenderás mucho mientras estés aquí —El menor arqueó una ceja y torció su boca a modo de disgusto —Y también porque puedo verte.

—Oh —Tsukishima se acercó a su oído y habló en un susurro —¿Sólo verme?

Sin pedir permiso, el menor junto sus labios con los del mayor, uniéndose en un tranquilo y superficial beso.

Cuando se separaron, Ushijima respondió con un simple y seco "No". Ante esa monótona palabra y como si de un interruptor se tratase, ambos volvieron a unir sus labios, pero esta vez de forma desesperada y profunda. El segundo beso carecía de la mesura de antes, siendo sustituida por el deseo y la lujuria.

Kei rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y Wakatoshi tocó su dorso. Su mano se escabulló entre su uniforme deportivo, recorriendo su espalda baja y deteniéndose en el comienzo de su pantalón corto.

Ushijima exploraba su cavidad y quería tomar el control de aquél beso, pero Tsukishima no se lo estaba dejando fácil. Ambos querían someter al otro.

El mayor lo sujeto de los muslos, lo levantó y mientras lo llevaba a unas colchonetas dobladas, Tsukishima rodeó su cintura con sus piernas.

Al estar en esa posición, ambas partes íntimas lograban tener fricción entre sí, por eso no le sorprendió a Ushijima que su miembro estuviera ya despierto. Por otro lado, Tsukishima tenía más control de sí mismo y necesitaba más "atenciones" para estar como él lo estaba. Y él se ocuparía personalmente de eso.

Mientras Wakatoshi se deshacía de su playera, el menor apretón sus piernas, logrando que sus cuerpos se juntaran más. Ushijima dio un pequeño quejido al sentir su falo palpitar y Kei soltó una risa burlona ante el estado del mayor. Una risa que tendría una consecuencia.

—¡Hey! —Exclamó Kei al sentir la legua del mayor recorrer su cuello. A Ushijima le gustaba dejarle marcas y no importaba cuantas veces intentara detenerlo, siempre ponía en claro que era suyo y de nadie más ¿Qué acaso era un objeto? —E… espera… ng… — Cerró los ojos al sentir una mordida.

Se contuvo de darle otra mordida en el cuello, eso a Kei no le gustaba porque odiaba dar explicaciones sobre las marcas que quedaban. Aunque la parte que ocultaba su playera era otra historia. En ese lugar tenía total libertad de dejarle las marcas que quisiera sin recibir demasiados reproches. Por lo que buscó deshacerse de las prendas que ahora escondían su objetivo.

Le quitó su chaqueta deportiva negra y lentamente le fue levantando su playera. Sus ojos se deleitaban ante ese torso poco esculpido pero adictivo. Estaba a nada de quitarle la prenda cuando…

—¡Hey, jugador once de Karasuno! —Se escuchó —¿Eh? ¡Parece que no está aquí!

—Te lo dije, Koganegawa —Ahora era la voz tranquila de Kunimi —Es imposible que Tsukishima haya regresado a tener algún tipo de entrenamiento secreto. Probablemente ya regresó.

—Pero…

—Si quieres quedarte aquí puedes hacerlo. Yo me voy.

—¡No, espera! —Comenzó a oírse la voz que se alejaba —¡Ya que estamos aquí vamos a entrenar!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos. Después de comprobar que de nuevo estaban solos, el menor soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Eso había sido peligroso.

—Es mejor irnos —Liberó a Ushijima de sus piernas y comenzó a arreglar su ropa.

—Está bien. Ya estamos solos —Intentó besarlo nuevamente pero el menor retiró su rostro.

—Será otro día —Lo apartó con su mano —Claro —Con su dedo índice tocó su pecho desnudo y fue bajando con lentitud hasta llegar a su miembro erecto que se encontraba oculto entre su ropa —Si puedes soportarlo —Sonrió con cinismo.

El manto estrellado cubría el cielo, la luna en su apogeo y delgados copos bajaban con cautela de vez en cuando, recordando el invierno en el que se encontraban.

Ushijima se movía en su cama intranquilo: De un lado al otro, se sentaba, daba unos pasos por su habitación y volvía a acostarse.

Después de la interrupción, Tsukishima lo había dejado sólo y sin consideración del estado en el que lo había puesto. Tuvo que consolarse con su mano pero no había sido suficiente. Necesitaba el calor de esa nívea piel para sentirse satisfecho y el menor lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente.

Se levantó de su cama y caminó con naturalidad hacia las habitaciones que les habían sido dadas a los de primero. Como había dicho Tendou, el espacio sobraba. Por lo que el entrenador se había dado el lujo de darle una habitación individual a cada jugador, algo que agradeció.

Una vez adentró, visualizó su entorno. Una habitación muy parecida a la suya: Una cama pegada a la pared, un escritorio y un pequeño ropero. La ventana estaba cerrada pero las cortinas abiertas, dejando que la luz se filtrara por todo el lugar y mostrando la tormenta de nieve que nunca se formó. Unos lentes de montura negra descansaban en una pequeña mesa y Kei dormía entre las sabanas. Tan tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, y sin fruncir el ceño.

Con cuidado subió a la cama, colocando sus manos sobre los costados de la almohada y quedando arriba del que yacía sobre el cómodo colchón. Con una mano y sin perder el equilibrio, acarició esas suaves hebras doradas. Sus dedos fueron bajando por su mejilla izquierda, deteniéndose en sus labios, rozándolos con delicadeza. Recordando, la primera vez que los probó.

Sin poder contenerse más, fue bajando su rostro hasta quedar a escasos milímetros del menor, volviendo a unir sus labios. Tan suaves y adictivos, poco expresivos pero seductores cuando eran decorados por la crema batida de algún pastel de fresa y pasaba su lengua para eliminar ese dulce de su boca.

La concentración de su beso fue interrumpido ante la sensación de ser observado. Unos orbes dorados eran los culpables. No mostraban coraje ni sorpresa. Kei no intentó apartarlo ni golpearlo. ¿Cuál sería su siguiente movimiento por parte del menor? Cerrar los ojos y separar sus labios para profundizar el beso. Ushijima no desperdició la oportunidad.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Preguntó el menor con calma una vez separados.

—Fue tu culpa —Dejó caer su peso sin lastimarlo, logrando se sus cuerpos se juntaran nuevamente —Sabes que no puedo resistirme ante ti.

—¿Cayendo ante la tentación de un estudiante de primero? —Envolvió su cuello con sus brazos —Eso es patético.

—No tanto como dejar el seguro de la puerta abierta —Tsukishima arrugó su frente —¿Sabías que vendría?

—Tenía la esperanza de que no —Suspiró y después soltó una pequeña risa —Pero veo que no eres tan paciente como se esperaba del capitán de Shiratorizawa.

—No si se trata de ti —Ushijima regresó a donde se habían quedado antes de ser interrumpidos. Besando y mordiendo su cuello con desesperación.

—Ushiwaka-san —Se quejó y soltó un gemido —Recuerda que no… me gusta.

—Lo sé muy bien —Habló y el menor emitió otro gemido ante las atenciones que recibía su cuello —Pero considéralo un castigo —Se acercó a su oído y le dio una pequeña mordida al lóbulo de su oreja, logrando que Tsukishima cerrara los ojos y diera un sobresalto —Por no haberme atendido hace rato —Susurró.

Con maestría y rapidez se quitó su playera, seguida de la del menor. Esta vez no iba a haber interrupciones pero ya no podía esperar más.

Bajó sobre su cuello, repartiendo besos y mordidas. Sonriendo complacido ante la armoniosa melodía de leves gemidos que trataban de ser opacados. Estaban solos, pero había gente (Koganegawa y Kunimi) durmiendo en las habitaciones contiguas, por lo que Tsukishima hacía todo por reducir cualquier ruido proveniente de su boca. Algo que a Ushijima no le gustó.

Kei no pudo contener un gemido al momento en que el capitán succionó uno de sus pezones.

—Ushi… para… —Jadeó —No ¡Ah! —Exclamó al sentir una mordida.

El capitán de Siratorizawa lo ignoró por completo. Seguía concentrado en esa zona, prestándole atención a ambos botones rosados. Después de varios minutos se separó y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante la obra maestra que había dejado sobre esa suave y clara piel.

Se deshizo de la ropa que faltaba, dejando a Tsukishima completamente desnudo. Mientras bajaba por su abdomen, repartiendo más besos y mordidas, succionando con el fin de dejar todas las mascas posibles, tomó el falo duro y húmedo de Kei y comenzó a masturbarlo. Kei gemía, indicándole lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

Cansado de esperar, se acercó al miembro, separó sus labios y lo introdujo en su boca. Subiendo y bajando, seducido por su sabor; Más dulce que cualquier pastel, más embriagante que cualquier licor, más adictivo que cualquier droga. Y sólo él tenía el privilegio de saborearlo.

Kei arqueaba su espalda, se aferraba a las sábanas y gemía sin la fuerza suficiente para retener su voz. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo cuando su miembro expulsó aquel líquido viscoso. Ushijima lo degustó y le sonrió complacido.

Wakatoshi se sentó en la cama y colocó a Tsukishima sobre él. Con una mano tomó su rostro y volvió a besarlo mientras la otra acariciaba su espalda sin prisa alguna.

Kei correspondía cada beso que le era dado. De la nada, se separó de sus labios y dio un sobresalto. Ushijima había introducido un dedo dentro de él sin su consentimiento.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó.

—Sólo avisa para la próxi… ¡Ah! — Soltó un fuerte gemido y se aferró a sus hombros.

Ushijima había tocado su objetivo. Kei intentó decirle que se detuviera pero otro gemido se escapó de sus labios.

Continúo jugando en esa zona hasta que otro dedo se unió a la intromisión. Rozando ese punto, saliendo y entrando con lentitud en su interior.

Kei sujetaba sus hombros con fuerza, hundiendo sus dedos en la bronceada piel, jadeando cerca de su cuello y mordiendo su clavícula cuando el mayor tocaba ese punto en especial. Tsukishima se apoyaba en el pecho del mayor mientras se dejaba llevar por el éxtasis.

—Kei —Habló con tranquilidad.

Al escuchar su nombre, levantó el rostro para hacerle frente. Wakatoshi sonrió ante lo que veían sus ojos: El color rojizo resaltando en las mejillas pálidas, labios temblando con discreción y emitiendo gemidos, respiración entrecortada, ojos dorados entrecerrados y llenos de placer. ¿Quién pensaría que el amargado Tsukishima Kei podía hacer ese tipo de expresiones?

El menor se acercó a él, volviéndose a unir en un caluroso y profundo beso. Explorando la cavidad del otro, jugando con sus lenguas.

Tsukishima se acercó a Wakatoshi y por tercera vez unieron sus cuerpos. Mientras el mayor seguía entretenido en su entrada, él movía su pelvis. Moviéndose con lentitud y disfrutando del roce de sus miembros. El placer y éxtasis invadían su cuerpo a cada segundo. Su razón desaparecía y cordura moría ante el deseo.

—Waka… toshi… san —Jadeó —Por… favor.

Ushijima sonrió ante los ojos suplicantes del menor y sacó los dedos de su interior. Kei lo acostó por completo en la cama, posicionó el falo del mayor en su entrada y mientras bajaba su cuerpo con lentitud, las manos del mayor se unieron a las suyas.

A Ushijima le pareció excitante en ese momento: Cerrando los ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior y respirando profundamente para mantener la calma mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Todo eso bajo el brillo de la luna.

Kei apretó sus manos y pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron sus coloradas mejillas. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero tampoco lo habían hecho suficiente como para que el cuerpo del menor se acostumbrara a él.

—Sigues estando estrecho —Habló cuando estaba completamente dentro de él.

Kei no respondió. Su mente se concentraba en disipar el dolor y su cuerpo en acostumbrarse. Cuando se familiarizo ante el intruso, comenzó a mover su cadera con lentitud.

—No te esfuerces.

—No… lo hago —Habló entrecortadamente.

—Bien —Sujetó sus costados —Entonces déjame ayudarte.

Tsukishima se movía lentamente mientras Ushijima le seguía el ritmo. Los movimientos del menor seguían siendo torpes y descuidados como la primera vez, algo que el capitán esperaba que nunca desaparecieran. Tsukishima siempre actuaba con seguridad y firmeza. Por lo que esas acciones por parte de Kei eran divertidas, únicas, tiernas y excitantes.

Ushijima frunció el ceño. Sin lugar a duda esa imagen era única, pero tener a Tsukishima sobre él no era muy grato. El menor ya le había ganado en un partido y sería en lo único que tendría la victoria. Sujetó a Kei de sus costados y con gran agilidad logró acostarlo en la cama, quedando sobre él. Kei no se quejó. En esos momentos su mente no tenía cabida para enojos o reproches.

—Hazlo —Demandó Tsukishima mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su espalda.

Ushijima acató la orden, comenzando con movimientos lentos y suaves.

Kei gemía cerca de su oído mientras sentía corrientes eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo. Ya no le importaba que tan fuerte sonara o si alguien los escuchaba. Sólo se dejaba llevar por el placer.

Las estocadas aumentaron a cada segundo. Ushijima decía su nombre y Tsukishima gemía ante los movimientos, pidiendo más rapidez y fuerza. Wakatoshi como buen amante, se concentró en complacer al menor.

Después de varias estocadas, besos, mordidas en el cuello y rasguños en la espalda, ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo. El éxtasis había sido demasiado, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlos satisfechos.

Ushijima le dio la vuelta y sus labios mostraron una gran sonrisa ante la suave y clara espalda que tenía delante de él. Se iba a divertir mucho con las marcas que le iba a dejar.

Kei se aferró a las sábanas mientras Wakatoshi seguía con las embestidas, uniéndosele una mano que masturbaba su falo con maestría, y una lengua que recorría su dorso.

El movimiento de la cama, el golpeteo de sus cuerpos, el calor de ambos unidos por el deseo, los roncos gemidos inundando la habitación. Una noche de placer y pasión.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, los gemidos habían secado y la lujuria que se respiraba en el aire los había abandonado. Sólo tranquilidad y silencio en esas cuatro paredes.

Ushijima contemplaba la ventana, observando de nuevo pequeños copos caer, una vista muy tranquila. Sus ojos pasaron de aquella hermosa pintura a una mil veces mejor. Tsukishima yacía a su lado, dándole la espalda. Su respiración agitada ahora era tranquila y profunda. Su cabello estaba más revuelto de lo habitual y parte de su cuerpo era cubierto por la manta con los colores característicos de su escuela.

Sintió pena por él. Seguramente estaba cansado y dentro de unas horas tenía entrenamiento, por lo que iba a ser un día muy agotador. Se pegó más a él y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Kei se dio la vuelta e inconscientemente le correspondió.

Wakatoshi sonrió ante el cuerpo del menor. Tenía que admitirlo, se había pasado y ahora su delgada figura estaba siendo adornada por ligeros hematomas. Sin duda Tsukishima se molestaría seriamente con él, pero eso no le importó. Conocía muy bien la debilidad del menor y sabía que un pastel de fresa podría disipar cualquier enojo. ¿Pastel de fresa? Ahora que recordaba, le tenía una tarea muy importante a ese postre para el próximo encuentro.

—

Esa mañana Wakatoshi entró con curiosidad al gimnasio para saber sobre el estado del menor pero un grito lo distrajo de su objetivo.

—¡Lo sabía! —Gritó Koganegawa al ver a Tsukishima. Hyakuzawa lo observó con interés —¡Mira! —Señaló las marcas que el menor tenía en el cuello y las piernas —¡Sabía que estaba haciendo algún tipo de entrenamiento secreto!

—No creo que sean por eso.

—¡Estoy seguro que sí! —Se cruzó de brazos —¡Pude escuchar ruidos extraños en su habitación anoche! ¡Y también se ve que no durmió muy bien! —Tsukishima tiró su botella con agua ante esas palabras que había soltado con poca discreción —¿Verdad que también escuchaste el ruido? —Le preguntó a Kunimi.

—En realidad no —Respondió sin energía —Utilizo tapones para los oídos en las noches para no ser molestado.

El jugador hiperactivo se le acercó a Kei y comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas, uniéndosele Hinata enojado por no compartir el entrenamiento. Cuando el menor volteó a verlo, Ushijima le sonrió con discreción. Tsukishima lo miró con enojo y reproche. Sin duda alguna, Tsukishima Kei odiaba dar explicaciones.


End file.
